


The Demon's Reign (New)

by narutogod123



Category: Air Gear, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Godlike characters, Harems, Humor, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Overpowered characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is the Demon King, one of the strongest Kings and he has taken an interest in Kogarasumaru. What would happen if he joined their team? Overpowered Naruto, Multiple OCs, NarutoxHarem, OCxHarem, Mega Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Arc 1 : Meeting

Under the night sky,, Three beings fought with all of their power to best the other, one with the notion that the two individuals were no longer needed in his plans. Two fought against one, the more they fought the terrain changed drastically, One tried to lure the other two to more crowded areas to get an advantage hoping the two would slip up, but that would not work against someone experienced in combat. Eventually after hours of fighting the end of this battle came to a close.  
Was the battle worth it in the end?  
The three questioned countless of times, was it worth the blood shed, the heart ache, the loss of the things that meant a lot to all of them?  
For one man he thinks, "Yes, it's worth it... The power, is all that matters." knowing what he had done was wrong, he relished in the fact that he could snuff out life with the snap of a finger.

But he could not stop the ones that was stronger than him, those two men that he called "brothers".

One day he will come back kill them but for now he has to get more power...

...

 

A boy with blond hair wakes up he opens his eyes it sparkles as the sun beams down on them. His right hand moves to face, he starts to rub his eyes trying to become more alert. While sitting up he stretches, and looks around trying to remember where he was. The boy's eyes' wander and he realizes he is on a roof.

As soon as he starts to wake up he checks his jean's pocket and takes out his cell phone. He turns it on intently listening to the multiple voice messages. Most were from some girls he had met for some… alone time asking if he wanted to meet up again, he will definitely take them up on that offer when he has the time. Another voice mail of his best friend, Tenko, yelling at him for not paying for his food bill. he chuckles then listens to the last one, it's from Simca saying she wants to see him later, it's about a meeting with the details about the location and time which is at seven.

"I wonder what she wants this time." He looks at the time it is close to five o'clock, he texts Tenko an apology, then he texts Simca telling her he will see her later. Standing slowly he dusts off shirt, looking up to the sky he basks in the sun as it warms his skin, the wind slowly caresses his tan skin, he smiles.

"What a beautiful day.."

He goes to the edge of the roof and looks down at the city, it was hectic to watch, the streets was flooded with people, everyone leaving work or waiting at the bus stop to go home. Here Naruto was just sleeping on private property, well not many people pay attention to the roof anyway. While looking down he hears someone land behind him, Naruto turns around, he is suddenly nervous realizing who it was.

"Heeeey Naruto." The boy that just arrived says his voice pitch going up and down like he was singing.

"Oh, hey Tenko" Naruto gulps knowing he was in trouble, he puts on an innocent smile, trying to pretend he did nothing wrong "How are you today?"

"Hmm, let me think" Tenko dramatically rubs his chin with his index finger.

"I would like to say fine but that would be incorrect, to be accurate I will say, I'm irritated that my friend would leave me with his half of the bill at Okasita." he pushes up his glasses closer to his face and moves his hand to point accusingly at Naruto "When you said you want to celebrate a special occasion, in which, I still don't know what it was but as a good friend I went along anyway, excuse my french but Naruto" Tenko eyes glare at Naruto. "YOU NEED TO PAY FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING FOOD."

Naruto, knowing he will lose this battle speaks up "Yeah you are right, tell you what I will pay for an all you can eat sushi bar how does that sound?

Tenko stops to think "Were going to the most expensive bar in the city." he states leaving no argument, his piercing gaze makes Naruto flinch.

"Of course I know you too well." Naruto cries inside just thinking about how his money will be gone in less than a day  
Tenko who has calmed down decides to change the subject "There is something else I wanted to talk about, there is a new candidate for the Sky king."

Naruto, knew something about the news, he sits down looking at the sky "Oh yea, it's that kid everyone is talking about, Minami Itsuki was his name, right?"  
Pushing up his glasses Tenko nods "Yes, everyone seems a little startled by his sudden appearance." Tenko looks up to the vast sky "there is word that he has discovered the wind road, I wonder how far will he fly, but like the others who have taken the wind road," he gazes at Naruto who changed his position to lie down on his back "They have to answer to the Demon King..."

Naruto chuckles, while gazing towards the sky "I wonder what the 'Sky King' candidate is like."  
Tenko smirks and pushes up his glasses, light playfulness sparkling in his yellow eyes "Want to find out, Naruto?

Naruto glances at him then looks back to the sky "If I said yes, what would you say?"

"I would say 'the candidate has a match next week and we should go meet him'"

Naruto sits up and with a feral grin, the sun making his blonde hair glow, under the blue sky

"I guess I should meet the new so called Sky King."

…

The city at night was peaceful, with most tucked in their beds asleep but there are some that feel truly alive at night. As the night goes on, the evil waits to consume everything…

Naruto arrives on a tall building, his A-T blowing out air to cushion from his landing. He turns to his right, a girl with long flowing pink hair gazes down at the city. Her tight clothing leaves little to the imagination, she wore a white blouse that barely covers her large breasts. Her skirt emphasizes curves that any man would drool over. The lights from the city brightens her skin revealing her fair skin. Naruto admires her beauty and speaks to her “It's a beautiful night, huh Simca?”

She turns to Naruto eyes landing on him, her pink lips curl into a smile. Naruto returns the smile while walking up to her, she pulls Naruto down into a kiss, the girl's arms loosely rest on his shoulders. The blond deepens the kiss for a few minutes but then pulls away.

“Simca, aren't you suppose to be telling me something important?”

The girl smiles she pulls her body away and sticks out her tongue playfully “You're no fun,” Simca goes into her pocket him a glowing black glass orb. “Here is the soul you wanted, Just know that you will get the same results as before.”

“Doesn't mean I won't keep trying.”

Simca frowns “Dark souls will always be filled with sin, Naruto, you cant save them all… ”

Naruto takes the orb and observes as the orbs replays the soul's life.

“Hmm, no good information from this huh?” he comments while analyzing the orb.

“Oh well, we can gather more from the Trasre. Now then, 'Storage' ” He lifts the orb and puts the item in a hole that appeared in the air. The orb disappears from his hand as he pulls out.

“Good job, Simca Since you have been helpful...” Naruto takes her hand and pulls her into a hug.

“Let's go have some fun.” his lips for into a smirk, she looks up and smiles deviously “Yes, Fox-kun.”

 


	2. Chapter 2 Arc 1 : The Meeting

At night, a boy with black hair sat on his bed in a brightly lit room, wearing baggy shorts and a t-shirt, eating his Instant Ramen Noddles while he watches a show on TV. He relaxes, enjoying his main source for nutrition, when the TV starts to bores him he takes up time by thinking about the past few weeks. The first few days were him and his friends forming a team to dominate the Parts-War scene, after getting the hang of using his new A-Ts that he bought. 

His team, Kogurasumaru, fought different groups that were a part of the competition to become sky king. Hoping to move up in the ranking they started to fight teams to post their emblem, trying to get a reputation. After the first two weeks, It seemed they over stepped their boundaries when 'The SabelTiger', a C rank team challenged them to a match, after his team beat a few no named punks in their territory. 

The boy knew after meeting them, that the SabelTigers were a bit too cocky to challenge his team, since they probably thought that their group were easy pickings. 

He grins after slurping up more noddles with his chopsticks, he's going to show the SabelTiger, that Koguraumaru aren't a bunch of scrubs. Tonight was their first match against a C-rank team so there's a possibility they would move up from F-class. 

After finishing his Instant Ramen Noodles, he starts to get ready for his match against the Sabeltiger. He stands up, then walks to his desk which is covered with unorganized school books and manga, and places his empty Ramen Cup on top a manga. The boy opens a drawer and sees his team's jacket, he takes it out, wearing it over his T-shirt. He glances to the right and starts to admire his jacket in the full body mirror. 

“Our first real match as a team…” he grins at his reflection, turning around to look at his back showing off Kogurasumaru's symbol, just looking at his jacket made him excited to win. 

While looking at his back in the mirror he notices a glare to his right, he looks to where the light was coming from, in his line of vision he sees a necklace with a white heart pendant. He walks to the bed and picks it up, a wide smile spreads on his face as he touches it. A calming feeling spreads through his body as his fingers brushes across it, the pendant cooling his warm skin, something about this necklace had always put him at ease. 

He stops admiring the necklace and hooks it around his neck, then starts to look for his A-Ts. He searches around his room moving around the various clothes on the floor, he finally finds them under a pile of clothes. After he lifts his fallen pants off the skates, He grabs them suddenly there is a knocks at the door. 

“Ikki, if you don’t hurry up everyone is going to be mad!” He hears the voice of his friend, Ringo. 

He puts down his A-T, slipping out of his shorts, and replaces it with blue jeans. When done changing  
he grabs the skates again and opens the door. 

A girl that wore a red blouse and a brown skirt stood at the door way with a bag hanging on her shoulder, “Ringo, you know our friends will get mad at me about anything” smiling Ikki looks at her joking “It's not going to be the first or last time”

Ringo moves her hand to rest on her hip, she smiles looking at him. “They wouldn't be themselves if they stopped yelling at you, with all the crazy stunts you pull, I doubt they will ever stop. So, you are finally ready to go?”

“Yeah, I'm guessing I took too long if you had to come get me.” he steps past Ringo, walking down the hall, as Ringo follows him she starts to speak “I'm surprised you didn’t get ready sooner this is your big match and you are already late. Kazu called my phone wondering where we were he said everyone one else is there already.”

Ikki frowns displeased with the fact him and Ringo would be the last ones at match “Aw man, I thought there would be someone that was slower than me.” Ikki stops, bending down to grab his shoes next to the front door, Ringo grabs the shoes on the other side.

Both Ringo and Ikki slips on their own pair, Ringo, amused says “I thought that you would've been the first one to show up, It's unlike you to delay the chance to show off your skills.” 

He smirks cockiness brimming on his face “The leader of an awesome team always has to arrive late” Ringo sighs thinking he is silly “You are making up your own rules already.” Both laugh while they make their way out the door. 

 

...

 

Naruto sighs, looking down from the roof top him and Tenko sat , below them was where the “Sky king” and his team was suppose to be for their match. Kogurasmaru's members were showing up but the Leader is taking forever to appear. “Why hasnt this guy shown up yet? We have been waiting for this match to start for an hour.” 

Tenko who was happily eating sushi talks with his mouth full “There are rumors that he is always late no matter what, so no point in complaining about it.” Naruto irritated that Tenko brought a whole package of sushi, he probably knew that this would take awhile 

“You should have told me earlier I would have brought some Ramen.” Tenko, who is done eating another piece of sushi smirks. 

“Consider this as revenge for leaving me with the food bill AGAIN.” 

Naruto puffs his cheeks out like a little kid, deciding not to respond he shifts his attention to the new arrivals, he notices someone. 

“Hey Tenko, is that Shark-chan down there?” 

Tenko stares in the direction Naruto looked, his face lights up, happy with the discovery 

“Yes it is, it's amazing that they have Agito on their team.” 

In shock, Naruto gapes at his friend “Wait, how the hell did they get Agito!” 

Tenko shrugs picking up another sushi with his chopsticks “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

As Naruto contemplates how this could have happened for a couple of minutes , Tenko points in the direction of another newcomer “Naruto, he is here.” 

Naruto gazes down at the boy with black hair Naruto's expression changes into a serious one, “Hmm...” Tenko notices that he is deep in thought. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“I figured there was one here but I didn’t know we would meet them so soon...” Naruto mutters to himself. Confused Tenko calls out to him“…Naruto?”. 

 

“Looks like we will have something to do in this world, Tenko. We have found another 'Key'” 

…


	3. Chapter 3 Arc 1 : The Meeting

Tenko quickly looks downward to analyze black haired boy, realizing that he has an item on his neck, he acknowledges Naruto's statement by saying, “I see, the key is Minami Itsuki,” he taps his chin with his chopsticks. “I guess we didn't search hard enough.” 

Naruto leans back on his hands, he knows the effort they put in was minimal 

“Maybe not, but I felt we needed some time to understand this world first. The rules here are way different from where we come from.” The blond stands up “I'm going to introduce myself.” 

Tenko's shoulders slumps down “But I'm not done with my sushi...” 

Naruto's lips curls into a smile “You can wait here, finish enjoying your precious sushi.” 

“Of course.” Tenko beings to eat again, a bit faster this time.

While his friend enjoyed his meal, Naruto jumps down from the roof, air blows from his skates to cushion his fall. He lands in a crouching position lifting his head, he sees everyone staring at him.

Naruto stands tall he brushes off his clothes and straightens his posture, The blond waves to all of them “Yo.”

The first to speak to him was Ikki “What the hell, where did you come from!?” Naruto points up to the building he was just on “I jumped from up there” 

The boy stares at where he pointed confusion evident on his face, “Are you apart of the SabelTigers?” 

“Nope, I'm just going to watch your match.” 

A boy with blond hair and a hat covering his head looks at Naruto his body tense. 

He whispers to Ikki who stood next to him “Ikki, this guy looks tougher than everyone on the SabelTiger's team.” 

Looking behind himself to see what Akito's reaction is, Akito is staring at the newcomer with a nervous expression. Ikki doesn't care though “So what, Kazu? We are going to meet a lot of tough guys all we have to do is beat 'em.” He whispers back not phased by Kazu's words 

“Besides something tells me this guy won't fight us for no reason.” After Ikki responds Kazu leaves it at that but keeps an eye on the other blond.

 

A heavy set boy, stares at Naruto, eyes on him trying to figure out who he was. The short chubby boy is confused on who he is but doesn't care about him much since he isn’t a cute girl. 

“Why would you want to watch a newbie team's match? Well, first what's your name?” A girl with short brown hair questions. Naruto shifts his attention to her he notices that she isn't wearing the same team jacket as the boys. “I have my reasons… The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, I suggest you remember it.” He winks at her playfully, not being prepared for that, she turns away blushing. 

Ringo gapes at Naruto in shock, her body visibly shakes, this is noticed by Ikki “What's wrong, Ringo?” Ringo jumps at her name being called. 

“Umm, nothing... I-I'm just cold, this night air is really getting to me.” 

“Oh Ok, You should have worn a bigger jacket.”

“I have an extra sweater if you want to borrow it.” 

“S-Sure, Thanks Yayoi.” Yayoi hands her a blue sweater, Ringo slips it on and looks away from Naruto to calm her shaking. 

 

“You...” A voice calls out everyone turns to the boy with blue hair he glares at Naruto with intensity. 

“Uzumaki Naruto...” Agito growls a scowl on his face the irritation clear in his voice. He stood away from the group but could see Naruto, The blond smirks he recognizes that voice “Oh, Shark-chan so glad your here give me a hug man.” Naruto runs to the boy, arms open gesturing for a hug.

When Naruto gets close, the blue haired boy tries to punch him but Naruto dodges by side stepping to the right, he brings his own fist up and punches Agito in the face. “Fuck!” the boy screams holding his face with his palm and falls to his knees “You bastard!” 

“Punching each other is how we say hello, right Shark-chan?”

“Hey, what the fuck man! Why are you even fighting!?” Ikki questions confused.

“We weren't fighting just greeting each other.” Naruto shakes his hand, it's a little sore from the impact.

Yayoi goes to Agito's side concerned, she surveys the damage by moving his hand away lightly touching where he got punch, to her surprise there was nothing not even a bruise or redness. 

Agito smacks her hand away, a deep frown on his face “Don't bother, That bastard always does that, besides the injury always disappears, I don’t know why.” he stands, while glaring at Naruto “You will always be a piece of shit, Uzumaki.”

Naruto smiles entertained by this whole ordeal “I know, but I'm working towards being the best piece of shit that ever lived.” Agito cracks a smile only briefly though, and returns to glaring at Naruto.

Ikki stares at the scene in disbelief he couldn’t believe that Agito smiled at someone without attempting to cut them into pieces. He always thought Akito was the only one that smiled at jokes and had fun. While the team was shocked at what just happened, Ikki was thinking to himself. 

This guy, Uzumaki Naruto, is a funny dude.

Ikki approaches Naruto “I see you know Agito already, Now it's time for you to meet the star of the show.” The blond turns around acknowledging Ikki “Right, the 'star' I already know of you, Minami Itsuki. Or should I call you 'Crow-chan'” Naruto folds his arms his face forming a thinking expression. 

“You have made a name for your self, Crow-chan. You are known as the 'Sky King Candidate' but that has yet to be proven in my eyes.” Naruto gazes at Ikki posing a challenge “I hope you will be able to impress me.”

The black haired boy smirks he is always up for the challenge “Oh, don't worry I will go beyond all of your expectations. Just watch, when our match is over you will be eating those words.” 

Naruto smirks back happy that Ikki didn’t back down “We will see.” 

As they we done talking, Tenko lands on the pavement near Naruto “Sorry I'm late, Naruto, I had to throw away my trash.” Eyes are now on Tenko “...What?” 

“Another weird person, geez... ” Buccha grumbles as he had already sat down to eat his chips.

“No problem, Tenko, you missed some fun stuff.” Naruto unfolds his arms

“Well, there are more interesting things to see...” he pushes up his glasses, pretending not to care 

“You missed me punching Shark-chan.”

Tenko slumps his shoulders “...Damn” he searches for Agito when his eyes lands on him he waves “Hello, Agito-san.”

“Fuck off.”

“I see, he is not in a good mood” He turns to the rest of the group “Let me introduce myself, I am Tenko Nidia.” He slightly bows “Nice to meet you all.”

“Wow your really polite, I guess you have to show respect to your superiors.” Ikki says while smiling. 

“If it were out of respect hell would have frozen over.” Tenko stands tall and pushes up his glasses “It is a Japanese custom to bow, nothing more nothing less.” 

“Heh, whatever you say” Ikki thought Tenko could take a joke but clearly he didn't like what Ikki said.

Suddenly multiple people landed in the area 

“Well what do you know their team showed up!”

“Ha! I thought they would run away, no F-class team can take us on!”

“I guess they didn't hear about our team's record, oh well let's show 'em what we’re made of!”

“Yeah!” 

Ikki excited that their opponents have arrived he turns to his team, who are alert. They stood in front of Ikki ready for action, except for Agito who stood on the sidelines still glaring at Naruto.

“Kogarasumaru you know what we are going to do right!?

“Yeah!” His team screamed

“Alright, Let's do this” Ikki turns back to the other team.

“Kill 'em Dead!


	4. Chapter 4 Arc 1: The Meeting

“Alright newbies listen up, I will explain how the match will be played out.” The leader of the SableTiger, who has the same costume like all of their team. They wore a helmet and skin tight yellow and black clothing, the leader starts to explain the match. 

“Our team is going race you one on one, this gate is where the race will be held.” he point to a gate that stretches across a far distance, then the leader points at the end. One of their teammates is indicating where the goal is, a concrete pillar at the end of the gate. 

“That is the end goal, whoever makes it there first without falling off the gate wins.” The leader goes into their pocket and pulls out a coin. “When this coin hits the ground the match will start, Remember that.”

Ikki smirks he shows his back to them showing off his team's symbol “Alright, I hope you make an acquittance with my back because that is all you will be seeing during this race.” 

Ikki's teammate's laughs except for Agito who stood with his arms folded a deep frown on his face. The SableTiger's leader stomps their foot down making Ikki turn to face them. “It seems we have ourselves a comedian, How about we make a bet which ever team loses they have to go home completely naked.” 

Ikki turns to face him a smirk still evident on his face. “I accept those terms.” 

The brightly clothed leader nods to them and starts to speak “Good you didn’t chicken out, we are starting in five minutes.” the leader ends the conversation by skating away to their gathered teammates.

Ikki turns to his team and starts to give them a pep-talk “Alright guys, we're going to win this then we will be one step closer to being the best team Japan has ever seen!” everyone from Kogurasumaru cheers expect for Agito who is silently watching Naruto. 

“They're really excited for this match, huh?” Naruto says to Tenko who pushes up his glasses 

“It is their first real battle, I'm curious how well they will do.” Tenko glances at Kogurasumaru and looks down at their A-T. “Models T0-R3Z… Definitely beginner models, I wonder if they got it from the Glum Slum.”

“Probably, they won't know of the high tech A-Ts until they get more experience.” Naruto notices the girls are complaining to Ikki and his team about how they should be more serious. When they are done Ringo glances back at Naruto she freezes when they make eye contact she turns back to her friends acting like nothing happened.

Naruto smiles knowing what kind of effect he has on Ringo, he wonders about the other girls though, if he can push the right buttons he can have some fun. Tenko knows what Naruto has in store for those girls but decides to comment.

“Naruto-san maybe you should hold off on trying to be… intimate with those girls. Ringo-san will be angry if you do.”

Naruto snickers “I guess you're right but then again I'm interested in the one with the short brown hair.” he grins “I wonder how far I can get with her...” Tenko shakes his head, he lets out a sigh thinking there is no way of stopping his friend.  
“Alright time is up!” The leader of the SableTiger calls out. Everyone diverts their attention to the brightly dressed team. 

“Who's first!?” the leader questions

“I am!” Buccha skates up while cracking his knuckles “Time to crush you little bugs.” 

Some of the Sable tiger were intimidated by the muscle bound man but one person spoke up. “Heh, you talk big for someone who is about to lose. I'll be your opponent!” a Sable Tiger member skates up to Buccha not scared at all.

 

Kogurasumaru cheers for Buccha as he got on the gate with the other competitor. 

One of the SableTiger stands near the gate ready to flip the coin. “Ready! Set! Go!” They flip the coin and it falls to the ground. 

When the coin hits the ground, the two speed off balancing on the gate. Buccha has an evil grin on his face as he zooms across the gate hot on his opponent's heels. Buccha swings his giant fist about to try to knock them off the gate. He misses hits the gate instead he falls on ground. 

“Buccha, What the hell!” Ikki yells as he face palms everyone on team kogusumaru stare in shock at what happened. The leader of the Sable Tigers laughs at the ridiculousness of the situation 

“One down. We take the first match, hope your ready to disband your team.” They say in a cocky tone the leader crosses their arms and laughs with their teammates.

Ikki growls under his breath and looks to buccha who is looking down in shame. The black haired teen frowns then he smiles as he turns back to his team. “Alright Buccha might be down but I know we can pull back from this!” They cheer though their enthusiasm is less than before. 

“Pig number two you're up.” Ikki calls out addressing the shortest one of the team, Onigiri. “Hmph, got it Crow boy.” the boy responds while grumbling when Ikki calls him a pig. 

Oingiri steps up and analyzes his oppentents calmly 'Hmm I wish their was a girl here.' a person from the opposing team steps up ready to take down the short boy.

“Let's go, Pig, I want to get this over with.” the taller male proclaims. Onigiri glares at him and tries to make him self look taller. “You're going to regret that.” 

They make their way to the gate, Ongiri puts his A-T on his head and jumps . He lands upside down on the gate his A-T supporting him.

Team Koguramuru loudly cheer for Ongiri, then the opponent's teammate flips the coin as soon as his teammate also got on the gate. The coin hits ground and the two speed up, as soon as they pick up speed Ongiri's A-T speeds off his head. His head hits to gate and he soon falls down in pain

Again Ikki and his teammates face palm “Come on Pig number two, why did you mess up!” Ikki and kazu slump to the ground in defeat.   
“How the hell do we keep loosing.” Ikki complains out loud, Kazu looks to have a depressed cloud over his head. Ikki gets out of his depression and decides to give Kazu some piece of mind.

“Kazu, I know you feel pressured but we need you to win. If you think you can't then I will kick your ass until you believe you can.”

Ikki says to Kazu calmly, Kazu who is still conflicted nods anyway. “Yeah I just thought we were going to win at least once but I wont let the team down.” Kazu smiles to Ikki then glares at the floor. “Good luck then Kazu.”

Kazu nods and gets on the gate 'I need to be more confident, so I don’t become a burden.”

The Sable Tiger team member flips the coin the instant it hits the ground, Kazu disappears. The brightly colored man is surprised as kazu speeds ahead of him. 

Kazu is just a blur but Naruto and Tenko easily kept track of him. “Ho, finally something impressive” Naruto mutters. Ikki looks at his friend with pride as he touches the finish line.

“Yes, I did it!” Kazu cheers, the rest of Koguramuru cheer for him then they surround him. All of of his friends give him compliments for winning, Kazu is smiling the entire time.

They are interrupted from their cheering by the leader of the Sable Tigers “You newbies got lucky that time, hurry up choose your next rider.

Ikki smirks knowing that the leader didnt expect them to win. He skates to up to Agito and smiles brightly. “Shark boy your up next.” Agito glares at ikki “I'm not skating against some no named scrubs find someone else.” 

Ikki gets nervous “He he, You must be joking Agito we don’t have any other teammates than you.” “Then find some else to do your stupid match cause I'm not doing it.” Everyone there overheard their conversation.

“Are you guys going to forfeit since your teammate isn’t cooperating” the leader of the opposing team questions.

“No way in hell!” Ikki yells out though not sure himself since Agito doesn’t want to compete.

“You know you can get a substitute teammate.” Naruto says loudly so everyone can here him. “ Since you are short on riders, I am going to be that Substitute.”

“Huh, You can do that?” Ikki smile brightly “If you can then we still in this match.” 

“Hmph, I guess you guys are lucky then.” The SableTiger leader says “Are you sure we should let them do this?” Their teammate questions them 

“It doesn’t say anywhere in the rules of parts wars battle that they can't.” They state.

“Alright Subsitute get ready!” Naruto smirks and jumps on the gate his opponent does the same. The coin flips then it hits the ground. The moment it did everyone lost track of the blonde and everyone only saw a yellow flash.

Everyone's eyes start searching every where for the blonde “Yoo hoo!” They here the blond's voice call out.

They look in shock as Naruto stands at the finish line while waving.

“Looks like I win.”


End file.
